The Foals' First Gala
by PonyMareBella
Summary: The foals go to their very first Grand Galloping Gala with a friend, and each get into their own kind of trouble.


(RECAP! The mane six, their husbands, their foals, and one friend of each foal go to the Grand Galloping Gala. They arrived and they all split up to do their own thing with their guest)

Party Animal and her friend, Party Rock, ran to the dance floor. Party Rock had whitish-grey fur, a horn, and black-and-white techno mane and tail. Around his neck was pair of headphones. His cutie mark was a pair of headphones, just like the ones on his neck. Since the two shared the same name, everypony called Party Rock just 'Rock.' Rock started singing his 'theme song.'

 _Party Rock is in the house, tonight!_

 _Everypony just have a good time!_

 _And I'm gonna make you lose your mind!_

 _I just wanna see ya (dun dun dun dun dun)_

 _Shake that!_

Party Animal laughed.

* * *

Speeding Ticket and her friend, Pizzazz Sparkle, ran to where the Wonderbolts were hanging out. Pizzazz had light purple fur and white mane and tail with glitter and sparkles in it. She didn't have her cutie mark. However, they were stopped by the guard.

"Only Wonderbolts and invited guests of the Wonderbolts," The guard said gruffly.

"But ThunderScam's my uncle!" Speeding whined.

"Yeah, right," The guard said, "Now run along, little filly, before I call for your parents."

"Fine, call for my parents!" Speeding yelled angrily, "They'll tell you!" One stallion behind the rope stopped and looked towards the two fillies. Smiling, he walked over.

"I said run along, or I will call your parents _and_ security," The guard raised his voice.

"Hey, it's a'ight," The Wonderbolt said, "She's my niece."

"Ha, told ya!" Speeding smirked and ran forward, hugging the Wonderbolt, "Uncle Thunder!"

"Hey, how you been?" ThunderScam asked, grinning.

"Awesome!" Speeding said, motioning Pizzazz to come forward, "This is my friend, Pizzazz Sparkle."

"No relation," Pizzazz blushed slightly, "My mom told me to always say that."

"It's cool," ThunderScam nodded.

* * *

Word Smith and her friend, Star Glider, flew around outside. Star Glider had midnight blue fur, wings, and midnight black mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a shooting star.

"The stars look lovely tonight," Star Glider said in a voice similar to Maud's, but with more feeling. Word Smith looked up.

"Yeah, they do look E-X-C-E-L-L-E-N-T," She agreed, "Excellent." Star laughed lightly.

"It's been, like, a month already," Star said, "Why are you still spelling?"

"I study at least a month in advance before a spelling bee," Word Smith shrugged. Star rolled her eyes and laughed. The two landed and everypony began bowing.

"Please, don't," Word Smith frowned, "You-you don't have to bow." Everypony rose.

* * *

Comic Con and his friend, Sistine Chapel, were running around, laughing and playing. Sistine had pink fur, a horn, and a yellow mane and tail in ponytails. Her cutie mark was an artist's brush. Sistine started to slow down, panting.

"Ok, let's...do something...else," She panted. Comic skidded to a hault and trotted back to Sistine.

"Ok, like what?" He asked. Sistine looked around and spotted the food table.

"Let's get something to eat," Sistine said.

"Ok!" Comic grinned and the two walked over and started piling food onto their plates.

"I. Am. SOOOOOO hungry," Sistine sighed, using her magic to hold up her plate as they walked over to a table. They started eating but Sistine accidently dropped a blueberry, which went _splat_ on the floor.

"Awww," Sisitne said before brightening, "Hey, that looks like paint."

* * *

Ranger and his friend, Teddy Treebark, were exploring the garden outside. Teddy had light brown, wood colored fur a and leaf-green mane and tail. He was an Earth Pony. His cutie mark was a tree.

"These trees are so cool!" Teddy said, looking around. Ranger was flying above him.

"Yeah, I guess," Ranger shrugged, "Let's see if we can find any really cool animals."

"Well, lots of cool animals live in trees," Teddy said, "Woodpeckers, raccoons, bluejays, squirrels, opossums-"

"You mean 'possums'," Ranger 'corrected.'

"Well, they're also called that," Teddy admitted.

"Whatever," Ranger said, "Let's find them!" The two went around the garden, trying to catch an animal or two.

"Ugh, they keep moving!" Ranger complained.

"Well, yeah," Teddy said, "They don't really like to be caught. I don't even know why I agreed to this."

"Shut up and help me catch one," Ranger snapped.

* * *

Buck Strong and his cousin, Apple Butter, had something to eat. Apple Butter was butter yellow with a red apple mane. Her cutie mark was a jar of apple butter.

"No apple fritter, no apple tart," Apple Butter said in a high, but country, voice, "Might as well be dining at a fancy resuraunt!"

"Uh, well, we kinda are," Buck said.

"Oh, right," Apple Butter said, looking around, "Well, Ah wanna show these prissy, fancy ponies real country food!" Apple Butter stuffed a little food in her mouth and dragged Buck off.

"Oh, but Apple Butter!" Buck looked around in panic.

* * *

Tux Sew-do and his friend, Suit Order, walked around talking to other young foals. Suit was pure white, with a black 'V' shape on his chest. He was a Pegasus. His cutie mark was a gavel. The two found a filly a little older than them sitting in the corner by herself. She looked sad and mad.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Suit asked. The filly looked up, slightly startled, and wiped off tears.

"I-I brought a c-colt with me t-to the G-Gala, and he bailed on m-me," The filly explained, "T-turns out he n-never really l-liked me." Tux frowned.

"Well, that's not very nice," He said.

"Not nice at all," Suit shook his head.

"Hey, how about you hang with us today?" Tux suggested. The filly brightened.

"T-thanks," She smiled, "I'm Sun Beams."

"I like your name," Suit smiled.

"Thanks, it was a birthday gift," Sun Beams giggled. The two colts laughed.

* * *

Extra Credit and her friend, Melody Song, had a plessant and quiet conversation. Melody had white fur and a dyed black-and-white mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a music note.

"I really love your dress, Extra," Melody said, "Who made it?"

"Oh, Mother did," Extra said, "Who made yours? I simply adore the silver."

"Oh, I just bought mine," Melody said, "I don't know who made it. Cost a lot, though."

"Oh, well, why didn't you ask me?" Extra frowned, "I'm sure Mother would have made you your very own dress."

"I didn't want to bother her," Melody said, looking to the ground to the side, "She already had so many dresses to make."

"But you know she loves making dresses for everypony," Extra said, "That's why she's the Element of Generosity."

"Yeah, I suppose," Melody sighed, "Hey, let's go dance."

"Ok," Extra smiled as the two walked to the dance floor.


End file.
